My Best Friend's A Shinigami? What the HELL Man!
by Isabelle-Artemis-San
Summary: A friend of Ichigo's can see ghost, hollows, and shinigami. What'll happen when she sees Ichigo defeat a hollow. Will she become a shinigami or will her memory be changed? How will the Gotei 13 deal with another Substitute Shinigami?
1. Harumi, Halloween, & Fridays

**Ok. Here is the new story: My Best Friend's a Shinigami!? What the HELL, Man!? Ok, I don't own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. And I don't own Bleach... No matter how hot some of the guys are. Anyway Read and Review. If you send me a flame I'll just use it to make ramen, s'mores, or cook a steak. OR if it's a flame so good that it makes me laugh, I'll just burn it in my fireplace. And the books mentioned in this chapter are books I read and are reading in real life. I already finished The Looking Glass Wars, if you must know. The song that is being sung by my Oc in this chapter is 'Miss Murder' by 'A.F.I.'**

**Just so you guys don't get lost: Harumi knows Yoruichi because she ended up with a job at the Urahara Shop. When Harumi comes into work, Yoruichi is in her human form and waiting to greet her because Kisuke is a lazy bum and doesn't know when to greet his employees. Or help a customer. So then at the end of the day Yoruichi ends up having to kick Urahara's ass from Karakura town to the Soul Society for not giving Harumi any more work than sweeping up the floors, dusting, sorting his books, doing his laundry, and cooking dinner for everyone before she left.  
**

**So yeah... Read, Review, No Flames, And Enjoy The Story!!**

**P.S. I have typed 3,372 words for chapter one. (And did some editing!)  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Karakura Town. You know those days, the sun is shining, there isn't a single dark cloud in the sky, and you could sit outside with friends and eat lunch at school. A teenage girl dressed in a school uniform walked down the street. She had tuned out the sounds of the morning traffic with a song on her I-Pod. She was singing part of it under her breath.

'...Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh...'

To her, Friday's were the best day of the week. She could stay up late and go to a friends house or even spend the night partying with a few friends from school. Over her shoulder was a school bag and under her left are were two books. One titled _The Looking Glass Wars _and the other was titled _Maximum Ride: The Angle Experiment. _If another child her age saw her, they would think that she was the perfect daughter or sister. A book-worm, punk-rocker, tomboy, with an attitude problem. But if they were to look 'underneath the underneath' then they would know that she has a secret that only she and her closes friends knew. 'What's that secret?,' you may ask? Well...She can see ghosts.

Ichirin Harumi is a fifteen year old girl with shockingly yellow hair, light grey eyes, and a piss poor attitude. That may be true, yes, but if she's with her friend Kurusaki Ichigo, then she's as moody and mellow as he is. Though on Fridays though, she's has happy and hyper as Inoue Orihime. She's as calm and quite as her friend Yatsutora "Chad" Sado. She's as good a fighter as her classmate, Arisawa Tatsuki and she even come up with a dress design and make it a real one in five minutes. She even beats her friend, Ishida Uryu in sewing. And he's one of the best when it comes to sewing. And she likes romance/horror/drama novels like Rukia and as an odd affinity for usual foods like Orihime.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

But anyway it's a Friday in Karakura Town and Harumi is on her way home with (our favorite hero) Ichigo. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets and was looking around his surroundings while Harumi was looking through her bag for something. Ichigo sometimes heard 'Yes... Wait that's not it.' 'Did I find it... No that's my cell phone.' 'Damn you, Keigo!' And the most used phrase 'Ichigo! Will you wait for me?! My lord! Your worse than the new kid, what's-his-name! I think it was Orenji or maybe it was Kenji.' When he looked over at his friend, he saw her throwing out condoms, candy, cards, a bottle of lube that her brother threw in there as a prank, and poems.

"Your brothers are mean." Ichigo said as he saw the strawberry flavored lube fly at his head.

"Asshole! Wait for me next time! You know at the end of the month I clean out my bag!" Harumi muttered as she pick up the bottle. She then punched Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Are you going to keep that? I mean it's..." he started but stopped when he saw a mother and her five-year old walk down the street.

Harumi watched the mother and child walk past, popped open the bottle, and waved it in Ichigo's face. "I can't find my pocky! I'm freaking hungry! You know I have a box of pocky with me on Friday's! And besides Ichigo, it's strawberry. You know that I like strawberry!"

Ichigo shook his head and took the bottle away from her before she could squeeze the gel into her mouth. "I don't care if you're hungry. You can't eat this. Even if it taste like strawberries. If Uryu, Rukia, Orihime and everyone else saw you eating that think of what they would say! If your hungry, then stop at the store and buy some pocky there. I'm not gonna let you eat this stuff." Harumi watched in sadness as the bottle of strawberry lube was thrown into the trash can.

Harumi glared at Ichigo. "I hate you. Go to hell."

Ichigo smiled at that and shook his head. "Love ya too."

The whole 'I hate you. Go to hell/Love ya too.' thing is an inside joke between them. For as long as they can remember, Ichigo and Harumi have been friends for life. They met in kindergarten and were friends even since. Their moms were child hood friends too. It should be considered ironic. Harumi stepped in the store right behind her and ran out with a box of pocky a few minutes later. She smiled and pulled the box open and ripped open the bag holding the cream covered sticks.

She held the box out to Ichigo. "Pocky?" Ichigo glanced at the box and saw that it was pink.

"Do you always have to get strawberry? There are other flavors of pocky. Like...Um...Let me think for a minute...Marble Pocky. Caramel flavored marble pocky. Maybe you could try that instead of strawberry. Or maybe that so-called 'Grape?' The one that's made out of a purple sweet potato. When you see it you think 'Grape' but when you taste it, you taste Milk Chocolate. Cool, huh?" he said after thinking of the most recent box of the cream covered snack he saw when shopping. But he still took a stick anyway.

"It's sad. I can't give up strawberry. But guess what?"

"I think you buy the strawberry just to spite me because my name means 'strawberry.' Or maybe you're just hooked to the stuff like a crack addicted is to crack."

"Did you even hear what I just said?!"

"You don't have to yell in my ear. I'm right here beside you."

"Guess what tomorrow is?!" Harumi said in a very excited voice.

Ichigo closed his in thought and went through his mental calender. "Halloween?"

Harumi nodded. "Yeah! And it's Saturday. And my birthday!"

Ichigo stared at her in surprise. "Really? You turn fifteen then?"

"Oh Yeah! Dad said that I can invite who I want and...hold on." she started but stopped to reach in her bag for something.  
"And this is for you!" she handed the carrot top an invitation.

Ichigo pulled the invitation from her hand and pulled it open. He saw that it was hand drawn. It was black and orange with a pumpkin, with the number fifteen written on it. In the background were two bats holding a blood red banner that said 'You're invited to...Harumi's Fifteenth Birthday. Come If You Dare...'

"The others that are coming are Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, You... um...Give me a second. OH! Urahara-san and Yoruichi-chan. And I think that new kid. I can't remember right now." she listed the people she invited to her birthday.

"Yoruichi lets you use 'chan' at the end of her name? What the hell!" Ichigo looked at her in shock.

"Yeah. I've been working at the shop for so long she said to call her whatever I felt comfortable with. So I call her 'Yoruichi-chan. And get this: Dad said that I can play host. You need to come in a costume too! Uryu said he'd make his own." she said.

Ichigo knew that he had to take Karin and Yuzu trick-or-treating and figured out that this could be a way to get out of it. What he heard next from his friend shocked him. "I think Uryu-kun said that he'd make you a costume. I don't remember."

"NO! If Ishida's making me a costume then I'm not going to wear it! I already have one anyway! I don't want to go to your birthday dressed like Strawberry Shortcake!" he yelled remembering an incident that happened in the third grade with a costume found in her basement. "And why did you give us all an invitation a day before the party? Most people would send them in advance."

"You know how good I am at procrastinating, right? Well...Heh Heh. I did those last night and gave them to everyone today." she muttered sheepishly.

Ichigo shook his head sadly. "You really need to stop doing that. That's a bad habit. It could follow you to college or even be passed on to your kids."

She just glared at him and shoved him in the shoulder just as they walked up to her house. "It's not a genetic trait! I don't even care if it'll follow me to college. It's just a really bad habit." She unlocked the front door and dropped her bag inside and nudged Ichigo forward. Both took off their shoes and Harumi ran up stairs to her room with a shout to her dad thrown over her shoulder. "Hey otosan! I'm going over to Ichigo's after I get changed!"

Ichigo sat down in the near by chair and watched as Harumi's dad walk over to the stairs. "Ok. You gave out the invitations, right?"

A muffled 'Yes' was heard from up stairs followed by a "Dad, Where are my black jeans?"

"The leather, denim, or the shorts?" he said while looking over Ichigo.

From her room Harumi rolled her eyes, knowing her father was looking over Ichigo to see if he was the 'one.' The 'one' meaning her boy friend. "The denim! And quit sizing up Ichigo! He didn't do anything, He's my friend and you know it!"

"The denim jeans are in the laundry room. The shorts are in your closet and the leather ones are there too." he said.

"Thanks!" she said running down the stairs in a sports bra and pajama bottoms. 30 seconds later she came out of the laundry room dressed in a pair of black jeans, sneakers, and an orange shirt with different pictures on it. Ichigo recognized some of the objects: there was Orihime's hair pins, a strawberry, and Spanish coin. Each picture stood for a different friend and his or her hobbies or personal objects.

"Come on let's go! I wanna go over to your house and watch you kick the crap outta your dad." She said while dragging Ichigo towards the door. The carrot top had enough time to pick up his shoes and was only able to get one on before she dragged him out the door.

"Poor Ichigo. He'll let Harumi do anything to him. If she wanted to, she could probably make him look like a girl." said Tatsuki as she watched Harumi hit Ichigo with a paper fan as they raced towards the carrot top's house. Tatsuki was on her way home from school with her friend, Inoue Orihime. At some point their classmate, Asano Keigo, joined them and listened in on their conversation.

Keigo nodded. "It's true. Those two could make the perfect couple. Ichigo will do anything for Harumi, except probably kill someone." At this Orihime's eyes winded a good deal at this, know that Ichigo killed a good deal of hollows, and she reached into her bag and pulled out an invitation.

"Tatsuki, Haru-chan invited me to her birthday and she said I could bring a guest! Would you like to come?" she asked her raven haired friend.

"What kind of party is it?"

"It's a costume party! I wonder what Ichigo and Harumi are going to be? Maybe Ichigo will come dressed up as a strawberry and Harumi will come as an apple! Maybe they'll come to her party as a horse!" she said listing possible costumes for the duo. Tatsuki and Keigo tuned her out. With a wave Keigo turned corner and headed towards his home.

"Sure. I'll come. I can't wait to see what Ichigo is gong as." she said with a smile. Tatsuki waved goodbye to Orihime, when she turned the next corner to her house. Tatsuki placed her arms behind her head and thought about what to wear to the costume party. On the other hand, Harumi and Ichigo made it to the Kurosaki Clinic. Before Ichigo could pull his keys out of his bag Harumi dipped her hand in it and pulled them out her self. She smiled and unlocked the door while counting aloud.

She slowly opened the door. "Five, four, three, two , one, DUCK!!" And out came Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin, with a leg extended to hit his son in the face. But sadly, that would not come to reality, for you see, when Harumi and Ichigo landed on the ground, Isshin just sailed over their heads and using Newton's Laws of Motion we can see that:

A) Every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it.

B) The relationship between am object's mass (**_m_**), its acceleration (_**a**_), and the applied force (_**F**_) (_F is F mass times acceleration_). Acceleration and force are vectors (as indicated by their symbols being displayed in a slanted bold font.); in this law the direction of the force vector is the same as the direction of the acceleration vector.

And C) For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

That and the laws of gravity. But that would be consider as: D) What goes up must come down.

And therefor:

A) Isshin ended up hitting the light pole in front of his home.

B) We have no idea what B has to with anything involving Isshin or anyone else for that matter.

C) Once Ichigo gets up, he and his dad will start to kick the crap put of each other and in turn Harumi will suffer from what Uryu, Chad, & Tatsuki call 'Laughing Her Ass Off, Rolling On The Floor Until She Hyperventilates, Letting A Giggle Or Two Out, Then Calming Down To Talk.' Or the shorter form which is still longer but with out the words 'LHAOROTFUSHLAGOTOTCDTT.'

D) Isshin will be thrown against the pole once again, will slide down, and land on the ground in pain. Holding his family jewels. While in pain.

"Heh. Heh. Ha ha ha. Ah, Ha ha. It hurts! It hurts, (gasp), so bad! You really need to control your anger better Ichigo." Harumi said while trying to catch her breath. Ichigo just glared at her and grabbed her by the shirt collar, his dad's collar in the other hand, and dragged them inside. One was tossed on one of the beds in the clinic part of the house and the other was thrown into a wall.

Isshin whimpered and found himself in one of the clinic's beds. While Harumi found herself against a wall in the Kurosaki household. Harumi looked up to see Ichigo's hand in her face, offering to help her up. With a swiftness known only to the ninjas of ancient Japan, she pulled a pair of chop-sticks from the pocket of her jeans and shoved them in between her teeth. She bent down and stood back up, doing a very fast hair flip. Harumi quickly pulled her waist length blond hair in to a bun and with a flick of her wrist had the chop-sticks holding the bun into place. She kept a few strands lose and had those framing her face. Ichigo thought that she looked amazing. But he wouldn't say that aloud either.

"Hey Ichigo, Harumi. What happened to dad?" Ichigo's little sister, Karin, asked as she came into the room.

"You know. Your dad tries to hit Ichigo, he fails badly, and gets the crap beaten outta him. And I end up thrown into a wall by Mister Cranky." she said off offhandedly. She started a conversation with Karin about the Japanese soccer team and how they lost to United States while Ichigo went upstairs to his room to grab his Halloween costume.

Ichigo, changed into his Halloween costume, heard Harumi's loud voice on his way down stairs. "Girl, with your skills in soccer you could join the Japanese team and help them win a couple games!"

"Hey." Ichigo said to make his appearance known.

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Harumi said. Ichigo had on a black gown and a black hood with a cloth covering his face.

"I'm the grim reaper."

"You're not going to my party dressed like that. Come on, I know a guy who could help you." Harumi dragged Ichigo upstairs and shoved him in his room. He came out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that said 'Leave me alone. I'm happy right now.' and a pair of high tops. With a very charming smile, Harumi dragged Ichigo down the stairs and flew out the door. "Kurosaki-san! I'm taking Ichigo to get a better costume for my birth day! He'll be home around 7!"

Ichigo pulled out of her grip and stopped to talk "Why must you do this? I'm fine with that costume."

Harumi shook her head. "I'm not. I want you to have the best costume at the party! I can't stand looking at a black cloth and not your face."

Ichigo sighed, knowing it was a lost fight and followed his friend to the costume store.


	2. Memories, Costumes, & Birthdays

**You guys wanna know something? IT TAKES FOREVER TRYING TO FIND THE BEST JAPANESE NAME!! I had to say each one aloud and get a feel for it. I had to read the meanings and alternate names! It took awhile but a found some that I like for a few different Oc's. Wish Me Luck! Imma get a cup of coffee now. **

* * *

In record time they made it to the costume store. As soon as they walked in Harumi shoved Ichigo in a chair and murmured 'Stay.' She went off by herself to look for a costume for her friend. "Let's see...Hmm...Girl's, Boy's...HERE! Men's costumes!" She, instead of looking for a costume in the men's half of the store, ran up the the cashier. "Oi! Yukiko, you asshole! Get the fuck up! I have a problem." She banged her hand on the counter and a teenager with bright white hair and purple eyes shot up from the floor and with smile and drool on his chin and said. "Welcome to The Black Nightmare Halloween Store. How may I help you?"

Harumi had her back turned to him and she quickly yelled. "Ichigo! Get over here will ya? I wanna get this done!''

After a series of banging and a string of curses was heard from the carrot top, he walked out of the men's section with a cape on his back, a tiara on his head, and a fake sword in his hand. "I hate it here, Harumi! I want to get back home and keep the costume I have." Harumi and Yukiko giggled.

"Harumi! You came back! And you brought a boy toy for me!" Yukiko said.

"Ichigo, Yukiko. Yukiko, Ichigo. Yukiko is a big time homosexual and proud of it. I met him when I got my costume back during the summer." Harumi introduced both boys to one another and turned back to Yukiko.

Ichigo looked at like she was an alien. "You got your costume back in the summer?" Harumi ignored Ichigo and turned to Yukiko.

"I need a kick-ass costume for my friend here. My birthday's tomorrow and he wanted to go as the grim reaper. What have you got for me?" she explained.

Yukiko smiled and walked from behind the cash register. "You two follow me. Haru-chan already promise me this but I need you to, Ichigo. Just repeat after me."

Ichigo nodded and listened to what Yukiko said. "I promise..."

"I promise."

"On my life"

"On my life"

"That no noob, jock, prep, or totally normal person will find this room while looking for the best Halloween costume."

"That no noob, jock, prep, or totally normal person will find this room while looking for the best Halloween costume."

Harumi just giggled and found the door behind a black sheet. "And in this room are the kick-ass Halloween costumes."

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Ichigo asked his friend.

Harumi dragged him into the back room of the store. "To find you the best costume that there is."

Yukiko nodded as he grabbed random costumes from the horizontal poles. "She's right you know. Sweetie, can I tell him what you're going to be?" She shrugged and then nodded. "Any way Haru-chan is going to be a Masquerade Queen. And here it is!" Yukiko held up Harumi's costume. It was a black ball gown with silver ruffles at the hem and sleeves. Hanging off a string attached to the hanger was a mask made of black lace. Yukiko handed Harumi the dress and opened a draw under the spot where the dress was. He pulled out a choker and head piece and handed those to Harumi as well. Harumi looked around and saw a costume that might be perfect for Ichigo. "Yuki? Can you put those back? I think I found one..."

Yukiko walked away and Harumi shoved the costume in Ichigo's arms. "Come on. You're getting that." She put hers away and pulled Ichigo out of the back room and snatched the costume from his arms and showed it to Yukiko. He nodded and walked away & came back a few minutes later with the costume in its package. "Everything should be here. It comes with every part except the wig and gloves."

The blond nodded in thanks. "Coo. Wait here." She left and came back with a pair of gloves and a black wig in hand.

She paid for the costume and left the store. Ichigo was still inside when she left. "So...You're gay?"

Yukiko nodded. "Yep. You doing anything on Sunday?" After this was said Harumi poked her head in the store. "Yukiko, quit hitting on Ichigo. And you!" Harumi walked in and grabbed Ichigo by the ear. "Come on! We have things to do and places to be!" Yukiko waved good-bye to them and just laughed as Ichigo screamed at Harumi.

"Let's see... You gotta come over early to help me get ready for the party! Bring your costume so I can help you put the stuff on. Umm... What else has to be done... OH! House needs to be decorated for the party. Me, Ichiro, and Takashi can do that." Harumi rambled on as she and Ichigo were walking home. Ichigo stopped at the front door of his house and glanced at Harumi, who was still talking about the party, who thought that he was still with her. He noticed that she still had his costume. He shook his head and walked into his home and the normal amount of trouble ensued at the Kurosaki household.

"Otosan! I'm home!' Harumi shouted as she walked into her home.

"Sister!" a boy with brown hair ran up to Harumi and wrapped his arms around her waist. Another boy walked up to her and gave her a quick hug. This one looked like the first. "Hey Takashi, Ichiro. Ichiro, I'm gonna have to talk to you later?"

"You found it?" Ichiro asked her.

"Of course. And you have my pocky. I want it back now." Harumi sent a glare so deadly over to her younger brother that, if it were a ninja move, it would melt the flesh off his face.

Her father poked his head into the room. "Harumi, stop trying to melt your brother's face off. Ichiro, give your sister her pocky or no video games for the next three months."

Both siblings muttered 'yes' and Ichiro pulled a box of pocky from behind his back. "I made sure to keep it in the fridge until you came home." His sister gave him a hug and ran upstairs to her room. Harumi put the costume she got for Ichigo in her closet. She put the pocky in a box under her bed and she knelt in front of her nightstand which was covered in a few fake flowers and candles on it. In between two fake roses was a picture of her mother. She had light grey eyes and brown hair. Harumi's father had the same bright blond hair as her and dark blue eyes. Her brother's had their mother's hair and father's eyes while Harumi was blessed with her father's hair and mother's eyes.

_'Dear mother in heaven. Tomorrow's the day! I turn fifteen. We all miss you very much. Even though he won't say or show it Ichigo misses you too. As do I. It's hard to cope with. Even for Takashi. And he's only nine years old right now. But we're getting along with out you. The twins have each other and their pranks, I have Ichigo, my friends, and recipes, and father has Isshin-san and their poker nights. We miss you, okasan. I love you.'_

"Dinner! Harumi, we're having your favorite! Come down before the tonkatsu is gone!" her father called up. Harumi jumped up from the small home-made shrine and raced down the stairs to the dining room. With a small chant of 'Itadakimasu' the Ichirin family dug into the amazing dinner. "Did you help make some of dinner, big sister?" asked Takashi.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's good. I like it a lot."

"I'm glad you do. That was one of mother's recipes. It took me three tries to make it right when I first saw it."

Their father just smiled at the three of them. Takashi and Harumi were talking about their mother while Ichiro was planing his next prank on his sister. He could tell that Ichiro was planing to prank her by the far away look in his eyes. Once you think about it, his children are like him and his wife in so many ways. Their daughter was good at cooking, writing, drawing, pranks, and making a friendship. Takashi was always soft-spoken, a book-worm, math wizard, history geek, and a video gamer. While his twin was the opposite. Ichiro was loud, lacking in reading, sucked at math, a sports jockey, and a prankster. Each one had a little of their parents in them and their father was really proud about each one.

"Otosan? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the food?" Harumi asked her distant father.

He just smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine dear. And dinner is amazing as always." Harumi muttered an 'okay' and went back to eating. She smiled in her head and knew that her father was thinking about them. Her thoughts changed and moved over on what to do with Ichiro. _'I could out orange hair dye in his shampoo. He may be excepting that though. Hmm...Put some rubber spiders in his lunch box? That could work...Or I could stick worms in his pillow. I think I like the hair dye idea more. It shall be it!'_

"Big sister? What are you going to do for tomorrow?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm gonna throw my party with as little as guests as possible. If anyone who isn't invited to my birthday comes, then I could ask Chad to help me." she said.

"I like Chad! I can ride on his shoulders and he won't even mind." Takashi said.

Harumi smiled kindly at her brothers. "I'm glad you do Taka. I am happy that you both like my friends."

"And I'm glad my little girl has no boyfriend." their father piped up.

"DAD! You'll have to give up on trying to keep me safe at some point."

"I know. You're lucky that I'm letting you host your party! If I was there then it'd be you, Ichigo, and your brothers. Your mother would fight with me about how you're old enough to host the party by your self." he said.

Harumi fiddle with a chain around her neck. On the end was a pendent and was surrounded by a thin layer of gold. The gold had faded with time and a younger Harumi's fingers and the color turned more silver then anything, but Harumi still loved it. The pendent was black with orange stripes and Harumi always wore it. She loved it because it had a small picture of her mother on one side and a photo of a younger Ichigo in it. If anyone said that she was a mama's girl, then Harumi would smile and kick the shit out of the person who said that. That has happened so many times before in her life, except when she was eight.

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_-

_"Hey! Look at her! She's just talking to herself. She's just so weird." a young boy said._

_"I have an idea. Harumi seems pretty attached to that necklace she wears, let's take it from her!" the class bully said. He was a year older than Harumi. _

_"YEAH!" his friends said._

_With a soft murmur of 'Good bye' to a little ghost boy, Harumi went back to reading her book on the paranormal. She didn't even know that she was about to be the target of a beat down from the school bully._

_"Hey, weird girl! What're ya reading?" he said in a loud voice that got the attention of everyone but the substitute teacher. Who wasn't even listening.  
_

_Harumi sighed and put the book down. "What I'm reading is none of your concern. I would like to get back to reading my book before lunch time because this is due tomorrow." And with that Harumi picked up the book and went back to reading. The bully growled at her and took the book from her hands. His friends grabbed her by the arms and she struggled to get away._

_"Let me go! LET ME GO NOW!" Harumi shouted, students gathered around them and one of the boys holding her tied her purple scarf over her mouth to muffle her shouts. The tall boy then slapped her across the face and Harumi stared at him in shock._

_"You never ever ignore me! You got that, punk? The next time you do that, I'll do more than slap you!" And with cheers of 'Yeah Boss!' he yanked hard on the chain around her neck and ripped the necklace off. Harumi blinked back tears and choked back a sob. She weakly shouted 'Give it back!' behind the scarf but Boss didn't even look at her. _

_"I think I'll sell this at the pawn shop 'round the corner. I can buy lots of candy then!" 'Boss' left the classroom and grinned. "Thanks for the cash, weird girl!" The teacher wasn't paying any attention to the chaos going on in the room. He was watching baseball on a portable TV with head phones over his ears to block out the sound. The boys let go of her and gave her a swift kick to the shin. Harumi undid the scarf and grabbed her books and bag and ran out of the room. She hid outside a nearby bathroom, in a niche in the wall that was big enough to hold her and her things. She started to cry even though she knew she shouldn't. _

_A nine year old Ichigo was on his way to the restroom heard her sobs. "Haru-chan? What happened? Are you okay?"_

_Harumi looked up and grabbed Ichigo in a hug, surprising him. "They took mama's necklace, Ichi! They're gonna sell it at the pawn shop 'round the corner from the school!"_

_"Oh Haru. Don't worry. I'll help get your necklace back." Harumi let out a hiccup and nodded. She mutter 'Wanna go home, kyodai." Ichigo nodded and grabbed his friend's hand. "Come on. We'll get you home. Your dad's at work right?" Harumi nodded. "We'll call my dad then." They went to the office and the secretary saw them._

_"Hello! What can I do to help you two?" she asked._

_"I need to call my dad. I forgot my lunch at home." Ichigo said. Which was true, even though Harumi shared hers with him._

_The secretary smiled. "Of course!" She handed Ichigo the phone and let him recite his home phone number._

_"Dad." was all that Ichigo said before his dad started to shout in to the phone. Harumi nudged him and he handed her the phone. "Kurosaki-san?" Isshin stopped and listened to Harumi. "Ichigo-kun forgot his lunch at home. Could you bring it to him?"_

_Ichigo imagined his dad looking in the refrigerator, shaking his head, and heard his voice in his head as well. 'Haru-chan, are you OK? Do you need me to come pick you up from school?' And that's what the real Isshin said. "Kinda. Could you? No, I don't want to talk about yet. Ichigo knows what's going on. Bye, Kurosaki-san." Harumi handed the phone to the secretary and muttered 'Thank you.' _

_They left the office and sat outside on the bench. Harumi pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "Don't worry. I'll get back the necklace back for you! Your mama gave it to you, didn't she?" Harumi nodded. "I promise to get it back Harumi! No matter what it takes. You'll get it back! Believe in me! Okay?"Harumi nodded again until she dozed off then she felt someone pick her up. _

_"Hello, Kurosaki-san! How can I help you?" Harumi heard Isshin's voice next to her, but it was softer than it should be. "Ichigo has his lunch, but Harumi's been having a bad day. I'm going to take her home." Harumi thought the secretary had nodded. "Of course. Just sign her out and everything will be just fine." She felt Isshin nod and shift her from his arms to a nearby chair. "Thank you." She felt herself being picked up again and heard cars around her and felt the wind in her hair._

_"Haru. I know you're awake, so why not tell me what happened to you? You have a bruise forming on your cheek too."_

_"The class bully took mama's necklace. He said he's gonna sell it at the pawn shop."_

_"Don't worry dear. Ichigo will get it back no matter what the cost." And that's what Ichigo did. After he finished his lunch, he tailed the bully with the time that was left for lunch and made it to the shop. _

_Ichigo shouted to get his attention."Hey! You have something of my friends. Give it back to her!"_

_"No way! I can get a lot of money for this stupid thing. And that's what I'm gonna do! And you can't stop me!" Ichigo glared at him and punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then tripped him and watched as he lost the grip on Haru's necklace. Ichigo caught it and ran just as 'Boss' got up from the ground. He ran home instead of towards the school because he knew that Boss would be after him there. "Dad! I *huff* did it! I got *huff* Haru-Chan's necklace back!" He said as he ran in.  
_

_Harumi was on a bed in the clinic half of the house. Ichigo walked over and clipped it to her neck. "Thank you Ichi! Thank you so much!" And Harumi gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek in thanks. The carrot top just blushed and muttered 'You're welcome.'_

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-_

"Big sister? Are you okay?" Takashi asked.

"Hmm? I'm okay. Just....reminiscing." Harumi picked up her plate, rinsed it, and set it in the dishwasher. "I think I'll get a shower and head to bed."

"Alright then. See ya morning, Harumi." her father said. She waved over her shoulder and grabbed a set of pajamas off her bed and stepped into shower. Her thoughts were swirling around her head like the water headed into the drain. "Another year older, Another year closer to death." she muttered as she got out of the shower. Harumi changed into her pajamas, went to her room, and crawled into bed.

* * *

**Hey, Hey! The costumes are real. I had to look up 'Japaneses Halloween costumes' on Google. Here are the links to everyone's costume:**

**Harumi:** www. zoogstercostumes. com/products /ds4818 .html#

**Ichigo: **www. zoogstercostumes. com/products /ru888238 .html

**Tatsuki: **www. costumecraze. com/NNJA01 .html

**Uryu:** www. zoogstercostumes. com/products /cc00944 .html#

**Urahara:** www. zoogstercostumes. com/products /cc00742 .html

**Orihime:** www. costumecraze. com/CARD09 .html

**Yoruichi:** www. costumecraze. com/FAIR55 .html

**Chad:** www. zoogstercostumes. com/products /ru16916 .html

**Rukia:** http/ /www. zoogstercostumes. com/products /cc00963 .html#

**Renji:** www. zoogstercostumes. com/products /ru15923 .html

* * *

I hope you like the costumes! Reviews...Keep Me...Alive...Please Review...(falls into a hole in the floor.)

**_Harumi:_** Umm... Yes. (Watches as Misa-san writhes on floor.) As you may have seen: Reviews keep my creator alive. If she has no reviews, then she really will die. (Mutters how stupid this is.) Anyway, If y'all don't drop a line, then Imma go ninja on your ass!

(Random door opens and Sayomi from 'Just Bend and Snap' comes in)

**_Sayomi_:** Harumi is right guys. If you don't review then Uchiha-Uzumaki-San really will die! And if you don't, I'll make sure to burn your ass with a couple dozen katon jutsu! (sighs) Should we tell her to get her homework done?

(Another random door opens and in comes Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.)

**Sasuke: **We tried back at her new story.

**Naruto:** No such luck

_**Harumi:**_ Fuck, man.

_**Sayomi:**_ Yep.

**Sasuke:** Why does she have my last name? She is no Uchiha and she never will be.

**Naruto: **If she's using my last name, I don't really care. You are gonna have to deal with it Sasuke-chan.

(A hole appears in the floor and out come a dusty, dirty, tear-stained Misa-Uchiha-Uzumaki-San.)

Misa-San: (sniffles) I'm sad now.

**Sasuke:** I don't care. Change your name.

**Naruto:** (walks over to Misa-san) What happened now?

Misa-San: My Social Studies grade sucks. I'm failing!

**_Sayomi:_** Homework?

Misa-San: (nods)

**Sasuke: **THEN GET IT DONE! How can you be sitting here talking to us when you have homework!

Misa-san: Because I'm a lazy bitch who has nothing better to do than talk to the little voices in my head.

_**Harumi:**_ Misa-san, sweetie, if you want to pass your freshmen year then I say do your homework. Just guess at some of the answers. The teachers don't give a shit, just as long as you do it.

Misa-san: I'll try. (Crosses fingers behind back) Scout's Honer! I from now on promise (mutters 'not') to get my homework done as soon as I get home from school.

**Harumi & Sayomi:** Good for you! That's makes us both proud!

**Sasuke:** Your no scout. And your lying! I know your tell!

Misa-san: Really? What is it?

**Sasuke:** Umm... I'm going to keep that to my self.

_Everyone else: _WHATEVER!


	3. Procrastination, Voice Overs, & A Date

**You people really like me, don't you? Oh well. If you need me, I'll go play Pokemon. Or Bleach. Or Naruto.... what ever takes my fancy. OR I could try to go on the PS2. Hmmmm..... I got nothing. At the end I'm giving lots of props to a couple good peoples. KK?  
**

* * *

With a jump, Harumi woke up from her sleep, still seeing the faint pictures from her dream. "Oh my god..." She glanced at her clock to see that it was three-thirty in the morning. And she couldn't go back to sleep either. She closed her eyes again and saw a man with an all white helmet with a curved horn on the left side of his face and head. What stood out more than the helmet was a pale white face and green eyes. In her opinion, he looked kinda emo.

"Damn. I hate when my dreams come true. Especially when Ichigo and all them left during the summer... That dream sucked shit. I hope this doesn't come to reality." She sighed, climbed out of bed, and put her feet in strawberry shaped slippers on her floor. They were a joke from Karin last Christmas because of the sisterly bond they share._'We still haven't set up for my party... I can't even get back to sleep! Arg. Dur...I'm stupid. I can go on the computer!' _And that's what she did. After logging on, she quickly checked her e-mail and saw the pile of letters stating 'Happy Birthday!' for the subject. A box appeared on her screen.

_Would you like to send an Instant Message?  
Yes Or No_

Harumi clicked yes and scrolled around on her friend list until she found someone on-line. Over five blocks, after hitting the left corner near Haru's house, another five blocks over, and a right was Ichigo house. On the second floor of the Kurosaki house, in Ichigo's bedroom, was the faint glow of a laptop screen. This was a gift from Harumi for Christmas last year. Ichigo rarely used the electronic, but after powerful tutoring from Harumi, he was able to send his teacher any type of essay or work when he was sick. This time around though, the device was chanting in Harumi's voice: 'Ichigo! Wake up! You fell asleep at your desk again! I'm trying to talk to you! Wake up, Wake up....' It paused and then continued in a shrill alarm clock like voice: 'WAKE UP!' Which caused the honorary strawberry to jolt awake and glanced at his computer to see a small box asking the question of: _You have an Instant Message. Would you like to accept and start a chat session with: KuroHaruYuki? Yes or No? _

Ichigo clicked yes and saw another window open. He detested the typing most people used in a chat room but at this point, he didn't even care. He was tired and had drool on his desk and cheek. He also had an imprint of the desk edge on his cheek.

**HeWhoProtects**: wat u want?

KuroHaruYuki: idk. u the only 1 on-line rite now.

**HeWhoProtects**: ok. but y me?

KuroHaruYuki: u the only 1 up other than me

**HeWhoProtects**: oh ya.

**HeWhoProtects**: i hate ur wake up message you set.

KuroHaruYuki: lol. i'm glad u do.

**HeWhoProtects**: y u up anyway?

KuroHaruYuki: can't say

**HeWhoProtects**: bad dream?

KuroHaruYuki: ya. don't want 2 talk bout it thou.

**HeWhoProtect**s: ok then. i'm clear 2 come over and help set up 4 party?

KuroHaruYuki: ya. dad said yes.

**HeWhoProtects**: sweet.

KuroHaruYuki: i no.

**HeWhoProtects**: u better get back 2 sleep or u'll be prissy while we set up.

KuroHaruYuki: that tru?

**HeWhoProtects**: ya. u get really cranky when u didn't sleep enough.

KuroHaruYuki: really? huh...never new that.

**HeWhoProtects**: we learn something new everyday.

KuroHaruYuki: nite

**HeWhoProtects**: nite then.

_HeWhoProtects has logged off-line at 4:45 am._

"Night Ichi." Harumi muttered as she shut off her laptop. With a sigh she closed her eyes and opened them again. She crawled under her bed and pulled an old shoe box towards her. She shimmied out from under neath, sat up, and pulled the lid off the box. Inside were mementos from her childhood, such as photos, pictures, and small worn out toys from to much play. With a soft murmur that she didn't even hear, Harumi pulled a small fox plushie from the box. She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep sitting up on the floor.

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

When she woke up again she thought she heard someone's voice calling to her. "Harumi, wake up love. Come on then. Time to get up, Haru-chan."

Harumi opened her eyes and found herself in a field of flowers. "God damn it! Stupid effing flowers, stupid effing dream, someone who sounds like mom is talking to me to make things better. Just wanted to go back to sleep and not wake up 'til Ichigo got here. Stupid crap."

"Tell me? Can you hear my name at all? Or does fear cloud your thoughts?" the woman said. She then went ahead to say three words but a gust of wind drowned out her voice.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know your name!" she shouted.

"Well...It seems that fear still hides my words from you. By the time you hear my name, it may be to late."

"Please! Tell me your name! I want to know!" And the woman once again repeated her name, another gust of wind drowning out her voice. Harumi squinted her eyes and tried to read her lips but failed.

_'I really wish I knew how to read lips. Then this wouldn't happen.'_

"Good bye, Harumi." said the woman.

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-_

The fourteen, almost fifteen, year old opened her eyes as sunlight streamed through her window. "Arg. Should've gone back to sleep when I had the chance."

"Harumi? Are you up yet? Ichigo called and said that he's coming over in about twenty minutes to help set up for the party." her father asked from outside her room.

Harumi sat up and yawned. "Yeah dad. I awake. I'll be down in five."

Her dad smiled from the other side of the door. "Okay then. Make sure to get dressed in comfortable clothes."

"Got it!" With a sigh and without paying attention to what she pulled out of her closet, she pulled on a skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a deep cut v-neck top. She also slipped on a pair of tartan plaid heels. After taking a brush to her hair, she pulled it in half, made pigtails out of it, slipped on a leather choker, and without a second glance at her appearance, she walked down the steps to hear the questions of her youngest brother.

"Dude. Leave Ichigo alone. His hair is a natural orange. It is not dyed or bleached. Yes. He does act like a jerk unless I'm with him, then he shows a little emotion to people. No, He is not gay and isn't in love with me. Yes, he used to fight people, but that was in self-defense. Hey Ichigo." Harumi chanted in a monotonous voice. Silence was heard from Ichigo's side of the room. Harumi walked over to the carrot top and watched as he backed up into a wall. She tapped him on the head to get his attention. "Dude? Hello? Anyone home?"

After taking a couple breaths, the oh-so-silent-one spoke. "You" Ichigo swallowed and continued. "Look very pretty." Harumi stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? How can I look pretty?"

Ichiro shook his head as he saw what his sister was wearing. "What he is trying to say is that you look uber hot and would like to go out with you on Sunday."

Ichigo looked at him like he was mental. "What? I would never--" But he was cut off by his friend. "Why not? Not like you're gonna kill me Ichi. I say yes!"

Their father poked his head from around the corner of the dining room. "I'm okay with that. Harumi, get changed. You're sending Ichigo-kun into shock."

Harumi looked in the direction of the dining room and wonder what set her friend into shock. "Look in the bathroom." Her dad said. And she did.

Ichiro glanced at Ichigo and held out his hand. "Dude, five dollars says she screams and freaks out about what she put on."

Ichigo nodded. "Five says she calmly walks out and gets changed."

Takashi popped up between them. "I put five on both!"

Both the older boys looked at him. "You can't place two bets." Ichiro said.

Takashi shook his head. "Watch."

"AHHHHHH! I PUT ON A SKIRT! WHEN DID I----" The scream stop short and Harumi left the bathroom calmly. She climbed the stairs and everyone heard her door close.

Ichiro sighed and handed his brother the five dollars, as did Ichigo. "Another five says she finds out about the bet and freaks about that."

"Five says she won't find out but she'll find out at some point." Ichigo muttered

"Five says she finds out, freaks, calms down, and kicks the crap outta Ichigo for betting with us." Takashi said.

Harumi came down the steps and saw the money in each boys hand. "Were you placing bets on me again?"

Takashi smirked and did a perfect imitation of Ichigo's voice. "Yep. Takashi won the first set. We placed another one a few minutes ago." Harumi wasn't looking at them in particular, but when she heard Ichigo's voice she snapped.

"You guys did? Are you that stupid, Kurosaki Ichigo! You must be if you're making bets with little kids!" She yelled. Harumi nearly punched Ichigo but he ducked and handed Takashi the money before he was beating to a pulp.

"Harumi, kick the crap outta your friend later! We have to finish getting ready for the party!" her dad shouted from the kitchen.

"Got it, dad! You!" She said pointing to Ichigo. "to have me forgive your mistake, help me hang the streamers. Got it?"

With a few softly uttered curses, Ichigo handed her a roll of crimson streamers. The birthday girl smiled and unrolled the paper with a flick of her wrist and let it bounce on Ichigo's head to fall on the floor. She giggled and taped the crepe paper to the wall right under the ceiling edge. Ichigo thought of scaring her but saw that she was on a step ladder. he then knew that he had every chance to scare her at her own party.

_(Insert random music for a montage.)_

It was quarter to one by the time they finished setting up for the party. The last thing to be placed out on the card table, which was covered by a black cloth, were goodie bags. "Yes! We done!" Harumi shouted as she set the last goodie bag on the table. She snatched the television remote from her brother and clicked it on.

Harumi stared at the screen in surprise.

_"How old are you?"_

_"Seventeen."_

_"How long have you been seventeen?_

_"...A while."_

With a squeal that had everyone looking at her like she saw a mouse, considering she loved mice, they saw her jumping up and down like a five year old during a sugar high. Ichigo heard a few words said in between each high-pitched yell. "....YES! .....OMG!OMG! (Insert gasp for breath) OMG!OMG!" A pause for breath and more squealing. And this time around a scream was thrown in as Ichigo reached for the copy of _'Twilight'_ sitting on the coffee table.

Harumi picked it up before Ichigo could grab it and spoke in a weird voice. "Oh, yes, my precious. Very nice, very nice."

Ichigo took a step back. "What the hell?"

Harumi father came out just in time to see his daughter jumping up and down like a rabbit on meth. "What the...?" Harumi shoved her book in his face and started to speak very fluent English.

_"Oh! YES! Wait...I need to go on-line!" _She ran up stairs, came down with her laptop, and went on The Internet Movie Database. This site was also called 'IMDB' for short. She typed in _Twilight_ and found out what actor or actress was who. "Again with the English. When will the hype die down?" the bad ass ginger asked.

_"ROBERT PATTINSON! NO WAY! NO WAY! Dude, he is so vampire like." _She sighed happily this time. _"They could not have picked anyone better than him! He is so kawaii!"_ The only Japanese that Ichigo heard was the word 'kawaii' which means 'cute' then he turned to her father.

"Why is she speaking English fluently? Most people would struggle with English, but how can she speak it so well?"

"Her grandmother was American and her grandfather was Japanese. Her grandmother was a linguist and study almost every language that she could learn. The one that she loved most was Japanese and was so fluent in it, she could spin circles in a novice's face. With that knowledge of Japanese, she came here and met her husband." He explained to him. Ichigo looked at him in shock at the thought of getting married after the first date. Her father continued. "After meeting in college and dating for three years, he asked her to marry him and she said yes."

Ichigo whistled. "Wow. No wonder why she's passing English with flying colors."

"Daddy? Can I go see _Twilight_ when it comes out? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty please with sprinkles, gummy bears, and almonds? Please?" Harumi asked with a 'puppy' dog pout on her face.

"Harumi, I'm almost forty-nine years old and you think the puppy dog pout will still work on me? I can't believe your mother taught that to you." he said.

Harumi turned to Ichigo and did the same exact face to him. "Pwease, Ichigo? Will you take me to see Twilight? Pwetty Pwease?"

The other men in the house started to scream and shout at him to look away but he didn't, he fell for the puppy dog eyes and cute voice routine in no time flat. He gave up and sighed. "Fine! Just stop with that."

Harumi glomped her friend in joy. "Yay! Thank you Ichi!"

Ichigo tried pushing his friend off but failed. "Get the crowbar!"

And with that the party was set up, a fan girl's dream comes true, and a party will start soon.

* * *

**Ever see 'Lord of the Rings'? That's where I got Harumi's line from. And yes....I'm a Twilight fan. But I got Stuck re-reading the Death Note manga while waiting for a copy of Twilight to come in at the school library. Damn fangirls....Wait..... SHIT! I'm one of them.**

**(Crawls into a corner and rolls into the fetal position. A random door opens, Harumi, Sayomi, Ichigo, and Light Yagami walk in.) **

**Light: What's up with her. (Points to Misa-San as she sucks her thumb)**

**Harumi: She just discovered that she's a fangirl.**

**Ichigo: [Kicks Misa-San] Nothing. [Throws a peanut at her.] She won't respond!**

**Sayomi: (Sighs) It's like trying to stay away from heroin. Impossible. She's in love with Edward Cullen.**

**Light: Should I try to solve a very difficult math problem in front of her?**

**Harumi & Sayomi: NO! That'll make things a hell of a lot worse than they already are, you dick!**

**Ichigo: (Slaps Harumi upside her head) A women never uses that kind of language.**

**Harumi: Fuck you. **

**Light: He is right, a young lady would never talk that way. Not even my sister talks like that. (Harumi flips Light off)  
**

**Sayomi: (Pokes Misa-San with a stick) Guys~ Come poke her! It's really fun!**

**All: NO! **

**Misa-San: (Google's Edward Cullen and sighs happily) He's so yummy! He is so hot...(contented sigh, gives off a small smile, and pictures herself as a vampire. Starts to speak in a soft tone of voice) **He is just so kawaii. I mean, they picked Pattinson because he looks seventeen. If they had picked Johnny Depp, then he would look more twenty-five than seventeen. Pattinson can play piano and the guitar. How romantic. I find him to be uber hot. **(Keeps rambling about how hot Edward is and how she is slowly starting to slip into the Twilight fandom online.)**

**Ichigo: Why do I even have to be here? I'm gonna leave. Harumi! Let's go! (A door appears and Ichigo steps into it with Harumi trailing behind him.)**

**Sayomi: Damn! There should normally be four to five people here, but now it's down to three. I'm outta here! (Another door appears and Sayomi kicks it open and disappears to her own story)**

**Light: I'm gonna go and kill someone...(Plots the death of a certain someone. One final door opens and Light goes back to his own world.)**

**Misa-San: Where da hell everyone go?! (Shrugs shoulders and returns to fawning over Edward Cullen)  
**


End file.
